As increasing smart devices go into people's lives, an application (APP) installed in a user terminal may be used to remotely control the smart device. Taking a smart home device as an example, the user may, via the application installed in the user terminal, remotely control the smart home device and view current working status of the device and the like. Typically, for the control of the smart home, a substantial proportion of control instructions are forwarded by an application server provided by an application operator. Further, data uploaded by the user terminal is, by default, stored in the application server provided by the application operator, so that the application server may perform a data analysis or provide data querying service by using the acquired data of the smart home device.